In the field of transportation and shipping of goods, it can be useful to perform spatial measurements with respect to packages or other objects, e.g., goods that are stacked on a pallet or in the interior of a truck or shipping container. Packages and other objects often include barcode symbols including one or more of one dimensional (1D) barcodes, stacked 1D barcodes, and two dimensional (2D) barcodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,575 issued to Wang et al. discloses an indicia reading terminal having spatial measurement functionality. The indicia reading terminal can execute a spatial measurement mode of operation in which the indicia reading terminal can determine a dimension of an article in a field of view of the indicia reading terminal and/or determine other spatial information. In determining a dimension of an article, the indicia reading terminal can utilize setup data determined in a setup mode of operation and/or data determined utilizing the setup data.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0279916 by Brown et al. discloses a shaped memory alloy (SMA) actuation apparatus comprises a camera lens element supported on a support structure by a plurality of flexures for focusing or zooming.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,653 issued to Dutta discloses a handheld device for stabilizing an image captured by an optical lens of a micro camera integral with the handheld device. Motion sensors sense motion of the device and are used to cause movement of the micro camera to substantially compensate for the sensed movement so as to maintain a steady, focused image to be displayed by a display on the handheld device or elsewhere, such as a remote display. The micro camera is moved by one or more motion actuators which move the camera in a horizontal plane substantially perpendicular to an axis of the lens of the camera and/or move the camera so as to pivot the lens axis. The actuator may include a piezo actuator, a MEMS actuator, a shaped memory alloy (SMA) which changes in length in response to an electrical bias, and other types of electromechanical actuators.
There is a need for further imaging terminals generally, and in particular to an imaging terminal for dimensioning objects.